Tukar Kenistaan
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: Hm, apa jadinya ya kalau Acara Tukar Nasib dimainkan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke? Tentunya tak mudah untuk menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari dengan begitu berbeda. Belum lagi harus ditambah campur tangan Chara Eyeshield 21 yang bertugas sebagai kru. RnR! XD


**Yukeh: ** Oh yeah, dibaca dari summary-nya aja, udah jelas kalo fic ini diadaptasi dari sebuah reality show. Dan saya tahu, ada satu fic karangan Author lain yang bertopik *?* sama dengan fic ini. Dun get me wrong, guys. Dari pada nanti ada yang nge-flame saya dan mencela saya, maka sekarang saya tekankan,

DEMI JASHIN, IDE FIC INI SUDAH ADA DI OTAK SAYA BAHKAN SEBELUM SAYA PUBLISH DARK BLOOD!

Karena waktu itu saya hanya dapat ide, di mana selera humor saya berkurang, maka saya pending dulu pengerjaannya. Dan saat tahu bahwa ada fic yang sama dengan fic ini, saya sudah mengerjakan fic ini mencapai 5 lembar MW. Kenapa gak buruan saya post? Karena saya ngerjainnya nyicilkarena hasrat humor saya berkurang.

Jadi, saya sama sekali TIDAK COPY fic itu! Tidak bolehkah saya menelurkan karya saya hanya karena ide kami kebetulan sama? T_T

Saya jelaskan perbedaannya.

Judulnya *dikemplang*

Akatsuki-nya hanya Kisame dan Hidan.

Ini hanya one shot.

Ini kros oper.

Persamaannya.

Diadaptasi dari program Tukar Nasib.

Penampilan Sasuke dan Naruto sebagai penampilan pertama ^^

Yo, happy reading XD

**-oOo-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tukar Kenistaan © Yuki Uchiha**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, geje-ness. Don't like? Why don't you just go back?!**

**-oOo-**

Naruto melompat-lompat dari dahan ke dahan. Namun, baru aja dia menginjakkan kaki di dahan pohon pisang (?), ia harus terjatuh saat ada yang tiba-tiba ngelempar pecok pake ketapel (?) ke arahnya.

"Yo, Naruto," ujar seorang berambut biru dengan pipi yang bolong-bolong kayak habis ditabok parut kepala.

"Hah? Elo ukenya Itachi, kan?" kata Naruto setelah berdiri dari jatuhnya dan menatap orang yang baru aja bicara padanya, "Kenapa elo ngelempar pecok ke gue? Kalo kena gimana?!"

"Kalo kena? Ya kita tinggal kabur aja," ujar si lelaki satunya yang berambut putih.

"Elo lagi! Elo yang bunuh Guru Asuma itu, kan?"

"Bukan. Yang bunuh itu Kakuzu."

Di suatu tempat, seorang rentenir bersin hebat.

"Ada apa, sih? Kalo kalian mau nantang gue, sory ye, gue musti syuting telenovela gue dulu," ujar Naruto.

"Gue dan Kisame ke sini mau ngajak elo maen di reliti sou," ujar Kisame dengan _pronunciation_ khas orang Tegal, "Judulnya _Tukar Kenistaan_. Mau kagak lo?"

Naruto tampak berpikir. Ia sudah mempunyai firasat bahwa acara itu pasti bakal jadi nista, sesuai judul noraknya itu. Yang promosiin aja orang-orang kayak gini…

"Dibayar, kagak?" ujar Naruto.

"Itu urusan nanti. Yang penting elo bakal tenar, kan?" ujar Kisame.

"Trus kenapa gak elo aja yang maen?" ujar Naruto pada Kisame.

"Sory, Nar. Ini acara untuk manusia, bukan untuk binatang," jawab Hidan nyantai.

"Jadi, mau yah? Cuman bentar, kok," ujar Kisame membujuk, "Entar elo tukar kehidupan ama orang lain. Misalnya, kalo elo biasanya suka makan ramen, entar elo tukar ama orang yang biasanya suka makan batu."

"Emang ada orang kayak gitu?" ujar Hidan sweat dropped.

"Ya sudah deh. Kebetulan juga, hari ini scene syuting gue gak asyik. Cuman ditonjokin ama orang kiriman Raikage."

"YEAH!!" ujar Hidan dan Kisame semangat.

Akhirnya, ada satu korban juga…

**-oOo-**

Terlihat sesosok dengan helai mirip pantat ayam, sedang jalan nyantai di pinggir jurang.

Berkali-kali pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada seekor hiu dan sebuah *?* zombie yang mengikutinya.

"Elo aja yang ngomong," ujar Kisame takut-takut, "Dia katanya kuat banget, loh."

"Udah, elo aja deh! Kalo entar dia macem-macem, dorong aja langsung ke jurang!" ujar Hidan sadis.

"Kok gue sih?" protes Kisame, "Elo aja deh. Gue kan lahir di Kiri Gakure."

"Apa hubungannya, seh?!" ujar Hidan mangkel, "Siniin kaus kaki lo! Satu aja!"

Kisame pun melepas kaus kaki kirinya yang udah bolong-bolong. Bahkan di serat kainnya tumbuh lumut dan amoeba *?*.

"Buat apaan?"

"Bacot lo!"

"WOI, AYAM!!!" Hidan berteriak keras dari arah belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh. Merasa _ayam _adalah nickname kebanggaannya.

WUSH!

PLUK!

BRUK!

Hidan melesatkan kaos kaki Kisame dengan ketapelnya. Dan dengan jeniusnya, kaos kaki itu mendarat dengan berseni di muka tampan khas Uchiha.

"Ya sudah, ayo bawa dia," ujar Hidan sembari membawa Sasuke yang pingsan dengan menyeret rambutnya. Jadi badan separuh badan dan kaki Sasuke bergesekan dengan jalan yang penuh dengan kerikil tajam.

"Errr…kok gue ngerasa lagi berada di kehidupan jaman batu **(1)**, yah?" gumam Kisame saat melihat Hidan dengan nyantainya nyeret rambut Sasuke.

**-oOo-**

"Ini di mana?" tanya Naruto pada seseorang berambut pirang dengan telinga mirip kelelawar.

Saat ini ia sedang berjalan di gua yang gelap banget. Hanya ada lilin-lilin kecil yang tertancap di dinding gua.

"_Keep moving, fucking Blondie_!" ujar pemuda yang belakangan Naruto ketahui bernama Hiruma.

Naruto dalam hati menangis darah.

Kenapa harus setan ini yang bertugas jadi kameramen baginya?

**-oOo-**

Sasuke membuka matanya. Dan pemandangan air terjun adalah pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat.

"Hah? Gue ada di dekat Niagara?" ujar Sasuke yang nyawanya baru ngumpul seperempat.

Dasar bego! Sejak kapan Niagara tingginya cuman dua meter gitu? Banyak sampah lagi di sekelilingnya.

"Ah, bukan yah?" nah, kali ini nyawanya udah ngumpul seluruhnya.

"Hei, Uchiha, yah?" ujar seorang berambut berambut kuning.

"Heh?" Sasuke berjingkat, "Siapa lo?"

"Gue Jumonji. Dan ini Togano. Dan yang itu, Shin."

"Gue gak tanya nama elo! Gue tanya gimana gue bisa ada di sini?!" ujar Sasuke cereqet kayak Ibu-Ibu yang gak dapet giliran arisan.

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

Jumonji dan Togano mengucapkan _huh_ dengan intonasi yang sama secara bergantian. Bikin Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Elo bakal maen di program _Tukar Kenistaan_," ujar Jumonji.

"Program paan tuh?" protes Sasuke, "Gue gak setuju! Gue mau pulang!!"

"Gak bisa!" bantah Togano, "Elo udah bikin perjanjian di sini!" kata Togano yang bertuags sebagai kameramen.

Togano menunjukkan selembar kertas warna pink dan menunjuk sebuah cap jempol kaki di sudut kiri.

"Ini cap jempol elo, kan?" kata Togano.

"Gue gak mau pokoknya!!" Sasuke udah jalan ngacir gitu aja. Namun sayang, dia melupakan kehadiran satu orang yang lainnya.

GREP!

BYUR!!

Sasuke kena _trident tackle_ dan langsung nyemplung ke air.

**-oOo-**

"Hah? Oro?" pekik Naruto saat melihat seorang berambut panjang tengah duduk di atas sebuah batu kerikil (?).

"Yep! Kau akan tukar kehidupan dengan seorang gi*olo bernama Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Hiruma tanpa perlu menyensor ucapannya. Mengucapkan kata-kata kotor dan tabu udah menjadi sarapan empuk sehari-hari Hiruma.

"Oh…," Naruto hanya meng-oh lesu.

Jadi selama ini Sasuke tinggal di gua kapur ini? Jeez, Naruto kira si ayam itu udah jadi orang kaya ampe gak mau balik lagi ke kampung.

"Hallo, Naruto," ujar Orochimaru sembari mengedip centil.

Naruto menelan ludah. Dalam hatinya, kini hanya ada satu pertanyaan dengan tanda tanya jumbo.

Bagaimana caranya Sasuke bisa tahan ama kedipan maut itu? Maut emang! Karena begitu melihatnya, semua akan muntah darah khas orang kena virus Ebola.

**-oOo-**

"Gue gak maoooo!!!!" teriak Sasuke saat Shin mengikatnya di batang sebuah pohon dengan rantai yang dipasangi bom.

"Bomnya udah gue aktipin," ujar Shin dengan wajah datar dan tanpa perasaan, "Elo gerak dikit aja, maka elo akan meledak saat itu juga."

Sasuke langsung membeku. Dia jadi berpikir, dia ini dipaksa main _reality show _atau disuruh ngegantiin Limbad di The Master?

"Oke, Uchiha **Sesuka**," ujar Togano membaca nama Sasuke.

"Nama gue Sasuke! Bukan Sesuka, kacamata norak!" ujar Sasuke ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Sesuka gue dong," ujar Togano cuek, "Oke, Sesu-chan, elo bakal tukar kehidupan ama seorang gembel bernama Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke langsung cengok.

"Naruto?" ujar Sesuka, eh, Sasuke tak percaya.

"Iya. Elo kenal?"

"Gak kenal lagi, tapi Naruto itu kabarnya mantan pacarnya," ujar Jumonji yang sering gabung ama forum dunia maya yang selalu ngebahas SasuNaru, SasuNaru, SasuNaru, bukan DhaniMulan, DhaniMulan, DhaniMulan.

**-oOo-**

"Ini adalah jenis kegiatan yang biasanya dilakukan si gi*olo Uchiha itu dan yang mulai sekarang harus elo lakuin, fucking Blondie," ujar Hiruma sembari memperlihatkan deretan kata yang ditulis di atas daun kelor. Jah, primitip banget -.-

Naruto melihat dan membacanya.

**Temenin Oro nyalon.**

**Temenin Oro nonton telenovela Marimar.**

**Temenin Oro ngehitung bintang (?)**

Setelah membaca deretan aktivitas itu, Naruto dalam hati langsung meratapi pilu nasib sahabatnya.

"Gue gak nyangka hidup lo senista ini, Sasuke," ujar Naruto sendu.

"Tuh, kan? Dia emang gi*olo," ujar Hiruma sembari menunjuk jenis kegiatan Sasuke yang dari nomor satu hingga 3 pada intinya adalah _Nemenin Oro_.

Mari kita berduka untuk sang Uchiha T_T

**-oOo-**

"Nih, elo harus ngelakuin aktivitas yang biasanya dilakuin oleh si Uzumaki, Sesuka-chan," ujar Jumonji yang ngikutin nickname yang diberikan Togano.

"Huh?!" ujar Sasuke yang tanpa ngikutin trade mark Togano dan Jumonji.

**Sarapan ramen.**

**Maksa Gaara buat ikut ngintipin cewek mandi.**

**Latihan jurus baru selama 4 jam.**

"Ah, aktivitas nomor 2 itu hapusin, deh!" Sasuke uring-uringan, "Apaan tuh? Gue ini terlalu alim buat ngintip cewek mandi, tauk!"

"Dan cukup bejat buat ngintip cowok mandi?" ujar Togano yang langsung dapet _death glare_ ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasuke menangis pilu. Dari sekian banyak kegiatan Naruto, cuman kegiatan nomor tiga aja yang Sasuke suka.

Mari kita berduka lagi untuk kenistaan sang Uchiha T_T

**-oOo-**

"Ayo kita mulai!" komando Hiruma sedetik setelah Naruto membaca _job_ yang akan dilakukannya.

"Hah?" Naruto cengok, "Sekarang?!"

Hiruma memutar bola matanya, "Gak! Nunggu Shin bias pake _laptop_. YA IYALAH, FUCKING BLONDIE!"

Naruto kejer, "Hah? Nunggu Jashin pake _laptop_?"

Hidan di suatu tempat tersandung BMW (?)

"Tugas pertama, Nemenin Orochimaru _nyalon_," ujar Hiruma, "Heh, sini lo, Banci!" teriak Hiruma pada Orochimaru yang dari tadi diem saja.

"Errr…Apa bias diganti orang lain? Gue mau kok, nemenin Tata Dado," tawar Naruto.

"Apa bedanya? Elo nolak banci, trus milih bencong?"

Naruto hanya pasrah saat ia diseret Hiruma keluar dari markas.

**-oOo-**

"Kenistaan pertama, makan ramen!" ujar Jumonji pada Sasuke yang duduk dengan raut sebal, di depan sebuah meja.

"Ayo makan!" suruh Togano.

"Huh!" Sasuke buang muka.

"Malah niruin _trade mark_ gue, lagi!" ujar Jumonji dan Togano berbarengan.

"Gimana mo makan kalo elo masih ngiket gue gini?!" Sasuke melotot.

"Ah iya," Togano nyadar, "Shin, lepaskan dia!" ujar Togano kayak mau bilang _"Shin, tangkap ranting ini!"_

Tanpa babibu, Shin langsung ngasih _tackle_ mautnya! Rantai lepas, Sasuke tewas XD

"BRENGSEK!!" umpat Sasuke.

**-oOo-**

Naruto duduk termenung di salah satu kursi. Matanya ngelihat Orochimaru yang sedang meng-_highlight_ _pink_ rambutnya.

"Kok betah, ya, Sasuke hidup nista begini?" batin Naruto pilu.

"Fucking Blondie, lo ngapain mematung gitu?" Hiruma menyambar _wig orange_ kribo dari kepala orang, lalu melemparnya ke arah Naruto.

Si korban Hiruma nangis darah. Kepala botaknya terekspos sudah oleh kamera Hiruma yang selalu _on_.

"Gue kan cuman nemenin!" ujar Naruto kesal sembari membuang _wig_ itu ke sampah.

Si korban kali ini nangis nanah.

"Iya! Tapi maksudnya elo juga harus di-_make over_, bodoh!" Hiruma tak mau kalah sekalipun ia tahu kalo ia salah.

"Udah deh, Naru-chan," Orochimaru kembali memberikan kedipan mautnya tepat saat kamera Hiruma menyorotnya.

Dapat dipastikan, setelah ini, Rumah Sakit akan kebanjiran pasien sakratul maut.

**-oOo-**

"HUEK!" Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke muntah saat makan ramen.

"Lebay," ujar Jumonji, " Lo kayak makan makanan basi aja."

"HUEK!" Sasuke masih muntah, kali ini di muntahannya terdapat kepingan ubi bakar yang belom tercerna sempurna.

"Ugh!" Togano dan Jumonji menutup hidung, Shin tetap _stay cool_.

"HUEK!" Kali ini yang keluar adalah butir-butir kacang kapri.

"Kok masih utuh?" Jumonji heran.

"Mungkin dia langsung nelen tanpa dikunyah," sahut Togano.

"HUEK!" Kali ini, sekeping uang logam jadul yang 10 tahun yang lalu terpaksa Sasuke telen saat ia nyaris kepergok ngutil uang Itachi.

"HUH?!" Togano syok.

"HUEK!" Kali ini cuman air.

"HUH?!" Entah mengapa, Jumonji syok. Plis deh, itu cuman air!!

Sasuke mengernyit kesal. Ada orang muntah, ditolongin, kek! Mana kamera yang _on _di tangan kameramen berkacamatanorak itu, cuman nge-shoot muntahan Sasuke doang! Hoy, apakah rating acara ini bisa naik kalo yang ditampilkan pada pemirsa cuman kotoran semua?!

"HUEK!" Sasuke cuman bersuara, gak muntah lagi.

"HUH?!" Togano.

"HUH?!" Jumonji.

"HUH?!" Shin (?).

Krik-krik-krik (_Huh_ word versi jangkrik).

"HUEK!" Sasuke muntah lagi, kali ini berupa darah, setelah lihat Shin yang secara tidak resmi, telah menjadi saudara _Huh-Huh_ geje itu.

BUG!

Shin memukulkan telapak tangannya ke punggung Sasuke, niat membantu Sasuke mengeluarkan barang haram di perutnya XD

"Brengsek! Lo bisa gak sih, nyentuh gue dengan lembut?" Sasuke ngamuk setelah merasakan _tackle _Shin.

Shin mengangguk, lalu mengelus pelan pipi Sasuke.

Kali ini, Jumonji dan Togano yang muntah!

**-oOo-**

"Kegiatan kedua, ngambil air dari gunung untuk mandi si Orochimaru," ujar Hiruma sadis.

Naru cengok B.A.N.G.E.T!! Plis, jarak gunung terdekat dari sini kan 500 kilo meter! Itupun cuman gunung kapur, mana ada air di sana?!

"O-oi! Sebelumnya, gak ada kegiatan itu di teks yang udah gue bac…" protesan Naruto kepotong ucapan Hiruma.

"Berhubung jaraknya gak memungkinkan, maka elo ambil aja air dari sungai terdekat dari sini."

Ternyata Hiruma bisa _sedikit_ berperikemanusiaan, yah? Batin Naruto.

"Sungai Nil, yah!"

Naruto cabut pernyataannya tadi!

**-oOo-**

"Tuh orangnya!" Jumonji menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang menuntun seorang nenek menyebrang ke diskotik (?).

"Gue maksa dia buat ikut ngintip cewek mandi?" tegas Sasuke.

"Yo'i. Kalo dia gak mau, dorong aja dia ke jalan saat ada truk yang lewat," Togano menambahkan.

Bersama tiga orang aneh itu, Sasuke langsung menghampiri si nenek, eh, si Gaara maksudnya.

"Yo, Gaara," ujar Sasuke SKSD.

Disapa Sasuke, Gaara dan si nenek langsung berhenti di tengah jalan raya.

"Elo mau gak, gue paksa buat ngelakuin dosa?" tanya Sasuke.

Gaara mengernyit heran. Tambah heran saat ia melihat ada kamera yang terarah padanya.

"Kita ngintip cewek mandi, yuk?" ujar Sasuke seenak rambut pantat ayamnya -?-.

"Baiklah," ujar Gaara yang dengan rela ikut mesen tiket ke neraka.

Jumonji, Togano dan Shin cengok. Mana adegan pemaksaannya?

**-oOo-**

Naruto dengan hati-hati dan takut, mulai mencelupkan kakinya ke air sambil bawa ember. Gimana gak takut, udah jelas-jelas ada papan _warning_ _"Beware of crocodiles, shark, Kisame -?-, python, lion -?-, beggar -?-"_. Naruto jadi heran, ini sungai apa kebun binatang?

"CEPET, FUCKING BLONDIE!!" Hiruma langsung menendang Naruto hingga tuh cowok dengan tidak elit-nya, nyemplung di tengah sungai.

"HUWAH!" Naruto memunculkan kepalanya dari dalam air. Ditatapnya Hiruma dengan marah. Bukannya meminta maaf, kameramen itu malah dengan PW-nya mancing di depan Naruto.

Naruto berjalan ke tepi lagi dengan sebal. Kenapa semua kegiatan nista ini ia lakukan **hanya demi Orochimaru**??

Naruto melihat seorang anak kecil yang berdiri di tepi jembatan di atas sungai itu. Naruto menghampirinya, si Hiruma cuek-cuek saja.

"Dek, mau bunuh diri, yah?" ujar Naruto tak sopan, "Oh ya, Kakak boleh minta tolong, gak?"

"Minta tolong apa, Kak?" tanya si anak kecil heran, "Kalo Kakak mau menyuruhku untuk mengurungkan niat, itu gak akan berpengaruh."

"Bukan! Mau mati sih, mati aja," sambung Naruto yang ketularan sifat iblisnya Hiruma, "Nih, kencinglah di air ini! Oke?" Naruto menunjuk ember yang berisi air, yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya.

"Oke!" ujar anak itu dengan enteng sembari langsung mengabulkan permintaan Naruto.

"Trus, ludahin air ini!"

CUH! Anak yang patuh (-.-')

"Keluarin ingusmu di sini!"

SROOOTTT!!

"Minum air ini!"

"Eh?" kali ini si anak kecil itu tak patuh.

"Ehehehe, becanda, kok," Naruto meringis, "Ya sudah, terima kasih atas kotorannya, yah. Met bunuh diri!"

Anak itu melongo sembari menatap Naruto yang berlalu dengan riang. Dalam benak si anak kecil, ia tak pernah mengira akan ada orang yang berterimakasih untuk kotoran.

**-oOo-**

"Di balik sana, ada banyak cewek mandi," ujar Togano.

"Dari mana elo tahu?" tanya empat orang yang lain.

"Ya soalnya ikannya banyak," jawab Togano dengan sangat tidak nyambung, "Cepet deh! Gue _shoot_ dari sini!"

Gaara dan Sasuke langsung menyibak perlahan semak-semak yang ada di depan mereka. Setelah tersibak, wajah mereka langsung mengeluarkan ekspresi horor.

"Mana ceweknya!? Kok yang mandi di sana cuman kebo?!" ujar Sasuke.

"Mana ada orang boker, pula," tambah Gaara.

"Ya…ya sudah deh," Jumonji bingung, "Kalian kasih ekspresi seolah-olah yang kalian lihat adalah Paris Hilton yang lagi berendam di sungai *?*. Togano kan cuman nge-_shoot_ kalian doang. Artinya, kalian akting dikit lah!"

"Dikit?! Banyak banget tauk!" bentak Sasuke, "Gimanapun, dalam pikiran gue pun, mana bisa gue ubah penampakkan kebo jadi Paris Hilton?!"

"Itu mustahil," tambah Gaara.

"Cepet, atau gue suruh Shin…"

"Iye-iye! Jangan sebut nama tuh orang lagi, deh!" Sasuke keki.

Sasuke dan Gaara pun balik mengintip semak-semak lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Gaara terlihat mimisan (dikit) dan Sasuke masih masang wajah _cool_.

"HEH, AYAM BANGKOK!" bentak Jumonji, "Akting elo mana?"

"Gue udah akting, bodoh!" balas Sasuke membentak.

"Kok elo masih pasang tampang _stay cool_?"

"Mungkin karena dia gak normal. Makanya lihat cewek _naked_ masih bisa biasa-biasa saja," ujar Shin yang baru ngomong sedari tadi.

"Heh! Elo sekali ngomong ngeselin banget, yah?!" Sasuke jadi keki, "Gimana gue bisa berekspresi nepsong kalo yang gue lihat adalah kebo telanjang?!"

"Buktinya temen elo bisa _nosebleed_," Togano nunjuk Gaara.

"Itu karena Gaara aja yang gak normal!"

Dan sedetik kemudian, Sasuke terlempar dan mendarat dengan elit-nya di bawah pantat si kerbau.

**-oOo-**

"Kegiatan ketiga, ngitung bintang ama Orochimaru," ujar Hiruma saat melihat Orochimaru baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah _fresh_ -?-

"Ah, segar banget airnya," ujar Orochimaru.

"Oh…," Naruto pura-pura pasang wajah malaikat, "Betewe, sekarang kan masih siang. Mana ada bintang?"

"Karena gak ada bintang, kalian itung aja kerikil yang ada di sana," Hiruma menunjuk bak dari sebuah truk yang sedang menumpahkan 1 ton *?* kerikil di depan mereka.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba dan kebetulan banget ada truk?" ujar Naruto heran. Hiruma di belakangnya hanya siul-siul sembari memasukkan buku kecil berwarna hitam, ke sakunya.

"CEPET ITUNG!!" Hiruma menendang Naruto dan Orochimaru.

"Gue sumpahin kaki tuh cowok buntung sampai leher -?-!!" ujar Naruto kesel.

**-oOo-**

"Terakhir, latihan jurus…." Ujar Jumonji.

"YEAH! AKHIRNYA!!" Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara.

"….Oiroke," lanjut Jumonji yang langsung membuat Sasuke _down_.

"Apaan tuh? Gue gak mau!" Sasuke protes.

"Lha? Katanya suka latihan!"

"Tapi gak jurus itu!"

"Itu kan juga latihan!" bentak Togano, "Udah deh! Elo banyak bacot banget!"

"Gue tersiksa," gumam Sasuke lirih, "Dari tadi gue dipaksa untuk bertindak cabul melulu!"

**-oOo-**

"Seratus lima puluh satu," ujar Naruto.

"Seratus lima puluh enam," ujar Orochimaru.

"Seratus lima puluh tiga, " Naruto mencoba tetap sabar.

"Seratus lima puluh enam setengah," ujar Orochimaru.

"WOI, BANCI!" Naruto sudah kehilangan diskon amarahnya, "Jangan mengacaukan itungan gue, dong!!" dia mengacung jari tengah. Meski terlihat tabu, namun Hiruma tetap saja merekamnya.

"Maaf, Naru-chan," ujar Orochimaru manja, "Aku hafalnya cuman ampe seratus."

Naruto kembali menghitung, kali ini dalam hati.

"Apa coba gunanya nayangin acara berisi kegiatan gak penting gini?" batin Naruto sembari melirik Hiruma, "Gue pengen pulang… Kehidupan Sasuke terlalu nista buat gue jalani."

"CEPETAN, FUCKING BLONDIE!" ujar Hiruma kasar.

"Iye! Iye!"

Naruto melihat sebuah mobil jenazah yang sedang melaju dari arah kirinya. Tanpa nunggu apa-apa lagi, Naruto segera berlari ke jalan dan berdiri di tengah jalan. Saat mobil itu berhenti, pemuda itu langsung masuk ke jok belakang.

"Cepet! Saya mau ke WC!" Ujar Naruto tegas dan tak jelas, tanpa memerdulikan tatapan aneh dari pengemudi mobil itu.

Dan mobil nista itu langsung ngebut sebelum Hiruma mengeluarkan _rifle_-nya.

**-oOo-**

BOOF!

BLETAK!

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke kena timpuk batu karena ia gagal dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

"Gue minta bunshin mesum! Tapi elo malah bikin bunshin wanita berjubah dan berjilbab, wanita berkebaya, dan nenek-nenek pake harajuku _dress_ lagi! Gila lo!" ujar Jumonji kasar.

"Ternyata tipe cewek Sesuka-chan adalah wanita kalem yah?" ujar Tagano, "Dan nenek-nenek gaul!"

"Eh! Kenapa elo sewot?!" bentak Sasuke, "Gue udah bilang, kan? Gue gak bisa!!"

_Heran deh!_ Pikir Sasuke, _kenapa tuh cowok (Jumonji) ngoto banget mau nayangin adegan porno di TV?!_

"Gue mau balik," batin Sasuke, "Gak cuman nista, kehidupan Naruto penuh dengan gelimang dosa –halah!-. Gue jadi kangen Orochimaru…."

"Ini yang terakhir! Kalo gak bisa, gue suruh Shin buat nyium elo!" ujar Togano seenaknya.

"Huh!" Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Tanpa sengaja, mata Sasuke menatap sebuah mobil jenazah yang datang dari arah sana.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu jok belakang dan langsung masuk, tanpa menghentikan mobil yang tengah ngebut kencang itu. Untuk aja dia tidak tertabrak (-.-').

"Yah…kabur, deh!" ujar Togano kesal.

**-oOo-**

"Heh?! Dobe?!"

"Teme?!!"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling menunjuk. Belum sempat mereka berbicara lagi, mereka telah dikagetkan oleh bangkitnya seseorang yang tadi tidur di atas bankar di dekat Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ya! Selamat! Karena Anda berdua memasuki mobil PH kami, maka secara otomatis Anda telah menjadi peserta acara kami!!"

Naruto dan Sasuke syok berat serta kaget! Dia kira manusia ini udah jadi mayat! Lagian, PH macam apa yang pake mobil jenazah begini?

"A-acara apa?" tanya Sasuke dan Naruto yang langsung dapat hawa buruk.

"**TUKAR CINCIN**!!!"

**-oOo-**

Yukeh: Yo, bagaimana? Garingkah? T.T Ini sebenarnya udah dari dulu pengen bikin fic dengan ide begini. Namun akhir-akhir ini bakat humor saya hilang dan berganti dengan angsty Sudahlah, silahkan review dan kasih pendapat dan saran kalian ^^

_Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated._

**July 2009**

**~yukeh~**


End file.
